Sam and Bee: Book 5: Rebuilt
by Jackson W. York
Summary: Sam changed history forever...or did he?
1. Chapter 1

Sam's Pov

I laid in bed after a long day. I had spent the entire day with Mikaela and I had fun, but I don't know, something felt wrong about that. The entire time I was with her, I couldn't help but feel empty, as if something from my life was missing. It bugged me. I sighed and looked at my clock, it was midnight. I guess I should stop worrying and just sleep. I rolled over and closed my eyes and let sleep take me.  
-Dream world-  
Darkness, heat, then sudden brightness, a kind smile that I didn't recognize. Blonde hair, love, danger. These were the elements in my dream, I felt lost in a emotional hurricane. I couldn't grasp any detail, it was blurred. Then it stopped, I could hear a faint voice calling out my name. A strong voice at first then a weak damaged voice.

I jumped up from the dream. Frighten but at the same time sad. There was something weird about the dream...it felt like...memories. I got out and walked out onto the deck and sat down. I held my phone in one hand and looked at my garage. It seemed to draw me toward it. I sighed and gave in. I snuck downstairs and walked inside. It felt empty, I felt empty. There was something missing, I could feel it. I sat down and suddenly broke down and cried. I had no idea why but I did. I sighed and stopped and looked around and jumped as I felt my phone vibrate and ring. I looked at the display, Mikaela. I answered it.  
"Oh you are so much better than Sam" I heard Mikaela moan. I felt fresh tears stream down my face.  
"Thanks" I heard trent mumble. I hung up and slammed the phone down on the ground busting it apart.  
"Oh GREAT" I growled through my teeth as tears kept streaming down my face. I wiped them and sighed, I looked at my shattered phone. I began picking up the pieces when it rang.  
"What the...?" I asked outloud. I looked at the display, it was nothing but jumbled letters and numbers. I froze as I heard the familiar ringtone, the thing is I had never once put that on my phone. I looked at the glowing keypad and pressed talk. At first it was nothing but static. But then  
*static* "Sam!" *static* Said a voice that sounded so familiar, I couldn't place it at first.  
*static* "Sam p"*static* "Please Answer!" The voice shouted before my phone shorted out and caught fire.  
"OH SHIT!" I yelped and jumped up and stomped it out. I gasped as the fire finally went out. I looked at the smoldering remains of my phone. I dropped to my knees and mumbled the only thing that came to mind, it made no sense but I felt the need to say the one name I knew in my heart. "Bumblebee"


	2. Chapter 2

Sam's Pov

I groaned as I awoke, I looked around and found myself in the garage. I sighed as I sat up and looked at the remains of my phone.  
"Guess I need a new phone" I said outloud and got up, I walked back inside the house, it was still early so my parents we still asleep. I crawled into bed and was just about to go to bed when my tv turned on, and played loudly.  
"Get the New LG Optimus Zone, only from Verizon" said the woman on tv. I quickly shut it off and laid back down. I stared at the celling and thought for a moment. The name the woman said sounded familiar.

"Optimus" I said outloud and rubbed my head. "Where have I heard that before?" I mumbled and sighed and got up.

After about 3 hours I finally got enough energy to head out to the store and get a new phone. I walked in and started looking around. I was looking at some flip phones when a woman came over the speaker.  
"Introducing the New Optimus Zone, now at only $79.00." she said and I sighed and looked up just in time to see a poster for said phone. I sighed and walked over to the counter, a tall thin man with pale skin was standing there.  
"Hi there young man, what can I help you with?" he asked.  
"Uh hi" I started and looked at his name tag. "Seymour...I want to buy one of those new phones I keep hearing about" I said and he frowned at first and sighed.  
"You mean the Optimus Zone?" he asked and I nodded, he pulled one off the shelf behind him. "Okay that will be $80.25" he said and I raised a eye brow.  
"But I thought it was only $79?" I asked and he rubbed his eyes.  
"Tax kid...factor in tax" he said. I thought for a moment.  
"But that still is too much..." I said and he growled.  
"Look kid, do you see this name tag?" he asked pointing to his tag. "This means I can do whatever I want here and you can't do SHIT about it" he yelled.  
"SEYMOUR!" a man yelled, we both turned to see a man in his mid 30's standing there. "Go and do stock, I will take care of this" he said and the man known as Seymour groaned and walked through the door the guy had just walked out of.  
"Hi I am Mr. Lennox, I am sorry about him...he has..issues." Mr. Lennox said and walked over to the counter.  
"Thats alright..Can I just buy this?" I asked kinda scared.  
"Sure, thats $80.07" He said and I nodded and paid for it.  
"Thanks" I said and walked out.

After I got home and got my new phone set up I did the only thing I could think of.  
"Mikaela?" I asked  
"Hey Sam.." she answer.  
"Um hey...Listen I don't think this is going to work out.." I said and fought back tears.  
"Uh...excuse me...? Well I will have you know that I have been seeing Trent behind your back" she said and I chuckled darkly.  
"Yeah I know...enjoy him...bitch" I said and hung up. I put my face in my hands and felt tears sting my eyes. My phone began to ring again.  
"Hello?" I answered.  
*static* "Sam!" *static* said a voice.  
"Uh who is this?" I asked nervously.  
*static* "Bum.." *Static* "Bee" Said the voice.  
"Bumblebee?" I asked and groaned as my head felt like it was about to split open. I could suddenly remember things that seemed like they didn't happen. I remembered tall robotic creatures, fast cars, war and the most important thing...love. I paused for a moment and looked at the phone.  
"Bee?" I asked and there was suddenly a bright blast in front of me.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam's Pov

I groan and tried to open my eyes, at first I couldn't see anything so I kept trying. Finally I could see bright blurry images. I slowly sat up and groaned as I tried to keep food in my stomach. I cleared my eyes and looked around. There were three very large robotic creatures standing around me. I instantly knew who they were.

"O-optimus? Ratch" I started and looked at the last one and smiled saddly as a tear fell. "Bee" I said and he ran over and held me tight.

"Sam..." he mumbled and I rubbed his cheek. Ratchet walked over and sat next to me.

"Sam...we missed you" he said and I wiped a tear and hugged him.

"I missed you too" I said with a chuckle. "Even though I couldn't remember you guys" I looked up and Optimus kneeled in front of me smiling. "But..wait how do you guys exsist? I..I changed.." I started and Ratchet smiled.

"We fixed it Sam" he smiled and hugged me tighter.

"..W-why?" I asked and they looked at one another and at me.

"Sam we would gladdly sacifice our world a million times over to keep you. Sam you are our family and we wouldn't have it any other way" Optimus said and I choked back tears.

"Well...wait if you fixed it all...why can we remember both versions?" I asked curious and Ratchet grumbled.

"I do not think that can be explained. As for why you are still human...we might have changed a few things..." he said chuckling.

"So...I am not a cybertronian anymore?" I asked and he smirked.

"Well..." he started and pointed to my arm, I looked down and saw a autobot symbol. "I wouldn't say that" I looked at him and then to Bee who was sitting next to me.

"Bee.." I said and he looked at me.

"Yes Sam?" he replied and rubbed my hand with his holoform.

"Don't ever let me do that again" I said and we chuckled. I froze and suddenly fear take ahold of me.

"W-wait...Optimus...does that.." I started and stopped when he held up a finger.

"Sam calm down...Like Ratchet said...we changed a few things." He said and looked toward the door where a tall female cybertronian was standing next to..my parents

"Mom..Dad" I said and ran to them and hugged them, they hugged me.

"Sammy!" Mom shouted and Dad hugged me tight.

"But I thought that.." I said and Optimus walked over.

"Hard to beat two of me Sam" He smiled and kissed the female and I raised a eyebrow.

"Sam..meet Elita One, my mate" he said and kissed her again, she dropped to her knees and looked at me.

"It is nice to meet you ma'am" I said and she smiled.

"It is nice to meet you aswell young one" she said and stood again.

"You were correct dear, he is polite" she said making me blush.

"Oh sorry am I interrupting?" said a voice that I didn't recognize. I looked up to see a mech about Ratchets height, with blast marks on his face and steam coming out of his glowing fins

"Not at all Wheeljack" Ratchet said and motioned him inside.

"Wheel...Wait you are Wheeljack?" I asked and he stopped and looked at me and leaned down.

"Yes and you are the little human that has been mucking around with my work, correct?" He asked and I nodded ashamed. He smiled and chuckled.

"Well don't worry about it kid. I am glad that you found some use in it." he said and walked over to Ratchet.

"Sam?" Optimus asked and looked at me.

"Yeah Optimus?" I asked and he activated his holoform and hugged me tight.

"Welcome home" he whispered and took a step back. "Now..I think..you should take care of a situation.." he said motioning over to Bee who was standing silent in the corner. I walked over to him and his holoform tackled me.

"You. Me. Room. Now" he said and scooped me up as he transformed and raced out of the door.

* * *

I know this one is really short but I wanted to save something for the next chapter. R and R


	4. Chapter 4 A

Chapter 4 A

AN: You will notice that along with the usual chapter title, there is a letter. This letter is to show what version of the chapter this is. A: The edited version. B: The unedited version (RATED M) Please note if you are reading B there is some graphic scenes that are not recommended for children under the age of 17 please note that Version B is only available on my Deviantart page. (Though I may post it one Fanfiction) If you are reading A however, this is rated PG-13. Thank you, please no angry comments…  
Sam's Pov

I smiled as we entered his room. I quickly got out and he activated his holoform, I blushed slightly at him. He smiled at me and walked over and pinned me against the wall and grinned deviously.

"Sam…you are going to see how much I missed you tonight and you are going to remember if for the rest of your life." he whispered in my ear. I couldn't help but moan, bee's smile got bigger. "Oh don't worry you are going to do a lot of that tonight." he said in a hushed tone. I had a feeling he was right.

I awoke later to find bee spooning me and mumbling in his sleep. I smiled and kissed his cheek. I gently moved his arms and crawled out of bed and got dressed. I snuck out the door and went outside and looked at my phone and noticed I had three missed calls. I shrugged and saw that they were from Ratchet. I played the voicemail.

"Sam listen you need to come to the Med bay as soon as you get this message."  
"SAM PLEASE YOU NEED TO COME TO THE MED BAY IMEEDIATELY!"  
"SAM FOR PRIMUS SAKE!" He shouted out the last message and I raised my eyebrow.  
"What is that about?" I asked outloud and stood up, I cried out and held my stomach and tried to catch myself as I fell onto my knees. I felt tears sting my eyes, I quickly grabbed my phone and called Ratchet.  
"Child I swear I…" he started but I interrupted him.  
"RATCHET" I gasped and cried out and croaked out the last part. "H-help"


	5. Chapter 4 B

Chapter 4 B

AN: You will notice that along with the usual chapter title, there is a letter. This letter is to show what version of the chapter this is. A: The edited version. B: The unedited version (RATED M) Please note if you are reading B there is some graphic scenes that are not recommended for children under the age of 17 please note that Version B is only available on my Deviantart page. (Though I may post it one Fanfiction) If you are reading A however, this is rated PG-13. Thank you, please no angry comments…  
Sam's Pov

I smiled as we entered his room. I quickly got out and he activated his holoform, I blushed slightly at him. He smiled at me and walked over and pinned me against the wall and grinned deviously.

"Sam…you are going to see how much I missed you tonight and you are going to remember if for the rest of your life." he whispered in my ear. I couldn't help but moan, bee's smile got bigger. "Oh don't worry you are going to do a lot of that tonight." he said in a hushed tone. He lean in and kissed me fiercely, I gasped and returned the kiss but felt him gently push me back against the wall. "No..no Sam…I am in charge" he said and I smirked. He leaned in again and kissed my neck, I bit my lip and watched him. He gently nibbled his way down my neck until he came in contact with my shirt. I smiled.

"What are you going to do now big boy?" I asked internally slapping myself for that stupid comment. He leaned up and looked me in the eyes and there was a loud ripping sound, I gasped as I looked down and saw my shirt had been ripped in half and he smirk.  
"HEY NO WEAPONS!" I playfully growled at him. He lean up to my ear and chuckled.  
"You know I don't like rules Sam" He said and kissed down my neck to my chest and nipped at it. I groaned when he decided to suck my nipple. He picked me up and threw me into the bed and jumped on me careful not to hurt me. He ran his hands down my chest and slowly grinded his hips against mine and leaned down and kissed me again, sliding his tongue into my mouth. I moaned and slid mine into his and he chuckled and broke the kiss. He kept grinding and unbuckled my belt and threw it away.  
"Mmm Bee I love when you take charge" I said and he gently bit my neck.  
"Good…cause that's the way I like it too." He said and got off of me and slid my pants off. He kissed my chest again and licked down and back up it. I fought back a moan as he slid his hand into my boxers and squeezed my cock. He smiled and took my boxers off and rubbed it till I was hard and then he slowly licked from the base to the tip. I moaned out his name and he slid the tip into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it causing me to gasp, I ran my hands through his sandy blonde hair and he moaned as he started to deep throat me. I clawed at the sheets and moaned loudly. He slowly slid back up and bobbed on it over and over causing me to groan and shot pre at the back of his throat. He moaned and looked me in the eye and kissed up from my throbbing member to my neck.  
"You ready?" he asked and I moaned and nodded. He clothes phased off reveling a sexy swimmers body, I groaned as I felt his thick throbbing cock prod my asshole. I looked at him and nodded and he slid all the way in and I cried out his name and he kissed my neck. He slowly pulled out and slid back in and built up a rhythm, I was close to my climax when he moaned in my ear. "Sam…So close.." I moan and wrapped my arms around him as we both climaxed together and passed out from the pleasure.

-  
I awoke later to find bee spooning me and mumbling in his sleep. I smiled and kissed his cheek. I gently moved his arms and crawled out of bed and got dressed. I snuck out the door and went outside and looked at my phone and noticed I had three missed calls. I shrugged and saw that they were from Ratchet. I played the voicemail.

"Sam listen you need to come to the Med bay as soon as you get this message."  
"SAM PLEASE YOU NEED TO COME TO THE MED BAY IMEEDIATELY!"  
"SAM FOR PRIMUS SAKE!" He shouted out the last message and I raised my eyebrow.  
"What is that about?" I asked outloud and stood up, I cried out and held my stomach and tried to catch myself as I fell onto my knees. I felt tears sting my eyes, I quickly grabbed my phone and called Ratchet.  
"Child I swear I…" he started but I interrupted him.  
"RATCHET" I gasped and cried out and croaked out the last part. "H-help"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I groaned and winced at the pain in my chest. What had happened? I mumbled and opened my eyes to see three familiar faces over me. Ratchet was standing on my right, Bee on my left and Optimus in front. I groaned and sat up and Ratchet gave me a look. "What happened? What did I do?" I asked and Ratchet sighed.

"You didn't listen to me" He said and looked at a monitor. I looked a Bee with a frown and looked back at Ratchet.

"I…I didn't hear the phone Ratchet" I said and he growled.

"BULLSHIT!" he roared and I jumped and crawled toward Bee. Optimus walked over and placed a hand on Ratchet's shoulder.

"Calm down old friend. Now what is this about, why was I called away from a meeting and why was Sam unconscious?" Ratchet looked at me and sat down.

"I suppose its my fault really, I knew it would happen sooner or later. I was hoping for later but…of course Primus would have it otherwise…" He said and Optimus looked up at him.

"Ratchet…tell me this isn't what I think it is…." he said and Ratchet sighed and nodded, Optimus sighed and sat down and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"What's going on?" I asked scared.

"Congratulations Sam…you are with child" Ratchet said and I fainted.

* * *

Bee's Pov

* * *

"Well he took that better than I thought he would" Ratchet said and I groaned.

"Ratchet explain how he is…with child...WHEN HE IS NOT A FEMALE!" I shouted and he looked at me.

"Well I think it has something to do with this…" He said and pointed to a mark on my mates arm where the autobot insignia was.

"Still confused" I said and he grumbled.

"We made Sam a cybertronian when he was born correct?" Ratchet asked and I took a moment to remember when we went back in time and kidnapped little baby Sam before all of this happened.

"Yes..but that" I started and Ratchet interrupted.

"I think a mistake I made when I…repaired infant Sam caused him to be able to have children." He said and Sam stirred.

"Can you fix it…?" I asked and Ratchet sighed and nodded.

"Yes…I can trigger a sudden growth in Sam…make him Stryker once more…but" He said as Sam sat up.

"I wont do it unless Sam wants me too" he said and Sam looked up at me and at Ratchet.

"Uh…Bee?" he asked and I looked down.

"Yes Sam?" I answered and he gulped.

"Can we go to our room…I want to think about something" he said and I nodded.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sam's Pov

I turned and looked at Bee's holoform. He smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

"Do you want me to keep it Bee?" I asked and he sighed.

"I don't know Sam…I..think its best if you made that choice." He said and I sniffled.

"Bee…I love you but…I can't have a kid…f-for one I am a guy…an-and two…I would not be good at being a father…" I said in tears and he held me.

"Sam…" he said and sighed.

"Yeah?" I asked and he swallowed.

"Ratchet thinks he can stop it…by making you Stryker again…" he said and I nodded.

"How does this even happen?" I asked and he groaned.

"That is a story for another time, Sam…what ever choice you make I will stick by you 100%" he said and I rubbed his hand.

"Bee…I…" I took a breathe. "I want to be Stryker again" I said and Bee nodded.

Soon we were in the Med bay and Ratchet had me hooked up to different machines.

"Are you sure you want to do this Sam?" He asked and I looked at Bee and back at him.

"Yes.." I said and I laid back becoming sleepier and sleepier.

Bee's Pov

"Ratchet?" I asked and he looked at me. "is there anyway to…remove the child without harming it and…allowing it to grow?" I asked and he looked at me.

"You want to keep the spark don't you?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yes…but…I understand why Sam doesn't.." I said and Ratchet nodded.

"I think we should cancel this and you and Sam should have a long talk.

I nodded and Ratchet woke Sam up.

Sam's Pov

"Bee…why did you cancel it?" I asked once we were back in our room.

"Sam I want you to keep the child.." he said and I got very quiet.

"Y-you do?" I finally asked and he nodded.

"…I do to" I said and he looked at me stunned.

"Then what was that about?" he asked and I shrugged.

"I thought you didn't want me to so…" I said and he sighed.

"So we are going to have a baby?" he asked and I nodded and we both smiled and hugged each other.

"Okay Sam…lets tell Ratchet" he said and I nodded.

We returned to the Med bay and Ratchet looked at us and we smiled and he smirked.

"You are keeping it?" he asked and we nodded. "Fantastic…though Bumblebee have you warned Sam about growth?" He asked and Bee sighed.

"I was going to tell him" He said and I looked at them.

"Uh growth?" I asked and Ratchet nodded.

"Mhmm, you see Sam cybertronian children grow quite fast, so fast in fact that in about two weeks you should be ready to deliver" he said and I gulped.

"Two weeks?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes…Also if I am right your body has already begun to make the necessary changes for that. In two weeks you will be a cybertronian with a child to deliver." he said and I thought for a moment.

"Wait I thought that if you made me cybertronian right now it would killed the baby?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes…because then your body would have considered it a virus and…cured itself.." he said and I nodded. "but with a steady growth rate your body will grow and along with it, the baby" He said.

"But didn't I die last time I became a cybertronian? And how can I be pregnant Ratchet?" I asked and Ratchet sighed.

"Sam we told you we changed things in the past right?" he asked and I nodded. "well one of the things we did was go back to when you were born and…upgrade you" he said and my eyes went wide.

"Y-you changed me?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes…" he said and I sighed.

"Ratchet…why?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Because I knew you should have been born a cybertronian…everyone did…even you" He said and I looked up.

"What?" I asked and he shrugged.

"A story for a later date, for the meantime, Bumblebee…you are Sam's slave…since you knocked him up" he said and went back to work.

"B-B-But" Bee stuttered and I smirked and looked at him.

"Come on daddy…we have some shopping to do" I said and Bee groaned, this was going to be a fun two weeks.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Two weeks later

Sam's Pov

I groaned as I sat on a berth in the medbay. The past two weeks had been great but now it was time for the baby. I rubbed my belly and chuckled as I looked at my metal hand. Ratchet was correct of course, I had transitioned into a cybertronian quite nicely and the baby had grown well too. Everything had been perfect. Don't get me wrong though I was still pissed at Ratchet for changing me into a cybertronian and at Bee for causing this but I kept thinking about the future and what it could hold for me, bee and the rest of my crazy family. I was brought out of my thinking when I cried out painfully as I felt my body prepare. Ratchet walked over and put a mask over me, I suddenly felt very tired and soon fell asleep.

* * *

"Stryker? Stryker?" I heard a voice call out. "wake up"

"Huh? Who is there?" I called out and opened my optics. I groaned and as I sat up, I noticed everyone was there and Ratchet was holding something in his servos.

"Is that?" I asked and he nodded handing me a little cybertronian, it smiled at me.

"it's a girl if you are wondering.." Ratchet said and I smiled.

"She is beautiful" I said and Bee walked over and sat by me.

"Yes she is…what shall we call her?" he asked and I smiled.

"Skylar?" I asked and he nodded.

"That's perfect" he said and I smiled, she reached up and grabbed my nose, everyone chuckled.

"Wait…something doesn't feel right…." I said and they looked at me.

"What do you mean Stryker?" Bee asked and I looked around and noticed that the med bay seemed to go on forever, I started to panic.

"Where am I…this is not right…?" I asked and suddenly I re-opened my eyes and found myself back in bed with Bee's holo's arms around me and me human again.

"Sam? What's wrong?" Bee asked groggy.

"Uh…I…Nothing…I need some air" I said and put my clothes on and ran outside and took in deep breaths.

"Sam?" I heard Optimus call out, I looked over to see him sitting next to the building. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"I…there was a dream…and I had a kid…and I…" I stutter and he smiled and activated his holoform and walked over to me.

"Sam its alright…" he said and hugged me, "walk with me" he invited and I nodded.

"Sam…you said you had a dream you had a child?" he asked and I nodded and he chuckled.

"I was wondering when this would happen…" he said and I looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked and he stopped and smiled at me.

"It is a phase in a cybertronians life…they will share dreams with their partners and the first one is usually one of them having a child. I myself had a similar dream" he said and I raised a eyebrow.

"I shared a dream…?" I asked confused.

"Mhmm…it is a side effect if you wish to call it that from excess spark energy" he said and I looked at him still confused.

"Well let me explain, you see our spark is much more than a heart…it is our soul and when partners spark merge they combine there sparks, this leaves them forever connected, with can had some side effects such as sharing dreams, feeling the others pain and my personal favorite, synchronization." he said and I nodded as I took this in.

"But I don't have a spark…" I said and he nodded.

"No but you have a soul…and whether you or others choose to believe it, it merge with Bumblebee's." he said and I sat down and he sat next to me.

"How do you know so much about this?" I asked and he chuckled.

"You forget I worked in the Iacon hall of records, I studied many things, some I don't remember some I do..I remember that one." He said and smiled.

"Oh…" I said and he nodded.

"Now Sam you might want to get inside, it is a bit too cold out here and you need your rest." he said and I nodded.

"Thank you for your help" I said and he nodded and stood.

"It was my privilege, now go back to bed" he said and I nodded and ran inside and back to my room.

I enter the room and froze from what I saw, Barricade and Bee…in bed.

* * *

AN: There is only one more chapter after this one, it will be the end of this book.


	9. Chapter 8: Final Chapter

Chapter 8:** Final chapter**

**Bee's Pov**

I gasp and looked over to my mate standing in the doorway and I saw tears streaming down his face.

"Sam…No..wait th-this isn't…" I started and he held up a hand.

"Save it Bee…" he said and ran away, I growled and turned to the con that was currently leaning over me, smirking.

"I am going to kill you" I growled and he chuckled.

"You and what army?" he asked.

"This one asshole" said a deep voice and suddenly there was a blast, I closed my optics and when I reopened them Barricade was on the floor and there was a familiar mech standing next to him with a blaster.

"S-stryker?" I asked and he nodded. "H-how?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I got mad…" he said shyly and ran over to me and kissed me. "no one touches my bee" he said and transformed back into my little human mate, I smiled but looked up when there were footsteps nearing closer.

"What happened?" Ratchet yelled.

"Barricade snuck into the room disguised as Sam and when he came closer he showed himself and got to close for my liking. But for some reason he over powered me and then Sam caught us and stormed off…then well then he returned as Stryker and shot him." I said and Sam nodded.

"I see…" Ratchet said as the twins carried Barricades sparkless body out. "Sam may I see you in the med bay?" He asked and he nodded and followed.

* * *

**Sam's Pov**

When we entered I went over and sat on a berth.

"Samuel?" He asked.

"Yeah Ratch?" I asked and he smiled sadly.

"I bet you are wondering how you transformed into Stryker aren't you?" he asked but I shook my head no. "Really and why is that?" he asked.

"Because I know exactly how I became Stryker" I said and he looked at me confused,

"Well…" he asked and I smiled.

"You made me a Cybertronian" I said matter-of-factly. He stepped back stunned.

"H-how did you find out?" he asked and I smiled.

"Bee and I shared a dream…" I said and he froze then nodded.

"Sam I am sorry…" he started but I held up a hand.

"Don't be…I understand why you did it…I don't mind" I said and he stood there still shocked.

"We-well…welcome back Stryker…" he said and I transformed and hugged him.

"Ep, ep, ep I am not a hugger" he said and I let go chuckling.

"Ratchet?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Hm?"

"Thank you for…Rebuilding me…I think this is who I am meant to be." I said and he swallowed and nodded.

"You are welcome Sam…er Stryker" he said back.

"Oh and Ratchet?" I said as I began to leave.

"Yes?" he replied.

"If you don't mind…could you destroy that stupid machine?" I asked and he looked at me confused.

"The time machine?" he asked and I nodded.

"I like my life this way and I don't want it to change." I said and he nodded.

"I will tell Wheeljack…" he said and I left.

* * *

I wondered around base for awhile and stumbled into Optimus' mate Elita.

"Oh hello Elita" I said and she smiled.

"Hello young one…what are you doing up so late?" she asked and I shrugged.

"nothing much…just wondering about" I said and she nodded. "why are you up?" I asked and she smiled.

"I am trying to find Optimus…I can't seem to find him anywhere" she said and I nodded.

"Did you check outside…he likes to enjoy the night" I asked and she looked confused.

"Really? I don't ever remember him doing that…anyways thank you Sam…" she said and walked outside.

I smiled and continued walking and froze when I heard a shriek from outside. I quickly ran outside and looked around.

"HELP!SOMEBODY! HELP!" I heard a voice said, it was Elita's. I ran toward the voice and froze when I saw Optimus on the ground dead…energon pooling on the ground and Elita holding his servo and crying.

What had happened?

* * *

**AN**: This is the final chapter of Rebuilt. The next book/chapter probably won't be up for awhile. I have some stuff to do for a bit. Expect it around Christmas time or late November. I hope you have enjoyed the series this far. Thank you for reading and please review. :) Bye guys.


End file.
